


【卜洋灵岳】R18调教游戏

by xier_cil



Category: R18游戏
Genre: Other, sm调教师
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xier_cil/pseuds/xier_cil





	【卜洋灵岳】R18调教游戏

　　  
　　公告：成人玩家已上线……  
　　公告：玩家加载中…卜*X木**、灵*X岳**…  
　　私人：你有一份录像待查收。  
　　  
　　[1].  
　　“想好了吗？想好了就签个字，咱俩的帐就算清了。”  
　　岳明辉捏着薄薄的几张纸，翻来覆去的看了好几遍，一直咬着牙没狠下心来做这个决定。  
　　讨债公司的人和他可耗不起这时间，人没钱，房子也是租的，破家具旧电器也填补不上个零头，上去按着岳明辉的手指头在印泥上戳一下，严严实实的在合同上盖了手印。  
　　岳明辉紧张的汗湿了一背，手哆嗦着想在裤子上蹭蹭，又看到拇指上的红印泥，僵硬的收了回去。  
　　一直站在岳明辉身后没吭声的灵超突然拉着他的袖子，嗫喏的喊了声“妈妈”，岳明辉低声应了句，再过了一会儿才反应过来，勉强笑了一下，对灵超说：“超儿你乖，妈妈出去几天，你自己在家注意安全，别随便给陌生人开门……”  
　　灵超听话的点了点头，随即又摇了摇头，抱住岳明辉的手臂，一双漂亮的眼睛紧盯着岳明辉，可怜兮兮的说：“不能带着我一起去吗？我会听话，什么都不说什么都不问的。”  
　　讨债公司的人也来过几次了，早就把这一对“母子”调查清楚了。俩人没什么血缘关系，大的这个多半是个恋童癖。  
　　小孩虽然有些营养不良，看上去比实际年龄小几岁，但是这漂亮的小脸蛋，好吃好喝的养几年肯定是个极品。  
　　“要我说，你把这孩子也带去吧，我再给你加点钱。”  
　　岳明辉本来还有些迷糊，听了这句话立刻把灵超拽到身后，咬着牙说：“你敢打他的主意，我和你拼命，大不了死一块！我贱命一条，卖了不吃亏，但是你不能打我儿子的主意！”  
　　说着就卷起袖子，先前提议的那人也就随口一说，谁知道岳明辉还当真了。  
　　“诶别别，你不愿意就算了，咱们做的是你情我愿的买卖。”  
　　人一松口，刚刚还气势汹汹的岳明辉一下就成了泄了气的皮球，袖子重新折好，肩膀也塌了下去，眼睛黏在那纸上的“普曼岛”三个字上，声音软软糯糯的不似方才。  
　　“船什么时候开？”  
　　“两天后晚上十一点，西海码头奥菲丽丝号。”  
　　岳明辉有些烦躁的撸了几下头发，狠下心来说：“你把欠条留下，我两天后肯定会去，一定。”  
　　讨债公司的人得到肯定的答案，笑呵呵的把欠条亲手交到了岳明辉的手上。他们不怕他跑，这岳明辉要是会逃跑，欠了这些年的债早就跑得不见人影了。  
　　岳明辉接过欠条立即就撕得粉碎，长吁了一口气，神色才有所缓和。而站在他身后的灵超正皱着眉头盯着讨债公司的人手里的合同看，神色阴郁的不像个14岁的孩子。  
　　  
　　[2].  
　　“腿再张开一点……”  
　　笼罩在阴影里的男人浑身裹着黑色西装，打着暗红色的领带，声音有些低沉却十分性感。  
　　在他面前的床上，蒙着眼双手铐在背后的男孩子红唇微启，身上的衣服已经被汗水湿透了，勾勒出诱人的曲线。男孩得到指示便听话的把腿开得更大了些，从胯间撕扯开的缝隙中，能看到形状姣好的器官昂扬着，已经快到临界点。  
　　男人靠着墙把玩着一支除了刺的红玫瑰，刚摘下来的鲜花还带有清淡的香味，将他与面前糜烂颓废的世界轻易的区别开来。  
　　一方衣冠楚楚姿态优雅，一方衣衫凌乱溺于色欲。  
　　“阿沙，想清楚为什么罚你了吗？”  
　　名叫阿沙的男孩呼吸急促，方才的调教已经让他对这个声音产生了特定的反应，男人一开口他便觉得好不容易压下去的躁动又有了复苏的迹象，不由得想要去夹紧双腿，抚慰一下涨得发疼的前端。  
　　“阿沙没有听话，提前泄了弄脏了主人的地毯……”  
　　男人低声笑笑，抬头看了一眼墙上的电子表，心里盘算下时间才满意的说：“很好……乖孩子，要记住这个教训，现在你可以射了。”  
　　男孩憋得满脸通红，听到主人说出了那个字眼，立刻短促的叫了一声释放了出来，身体陡然紧绷又立刻软了下去，一直蒙着眼睛的黑布迅速洇开了一片，带着哭腔：“谢、谢谢主人。”  
　　想比于床上不知是痛苦还是欢愉的哭泣，一直靠墙站着的男人似乎冷静的有些不近人情，他从未靠近床边一步，身下的欲望也完全没有被挑起。  
　　调教过程中男人的声音低沉沙哑，就算忽视了调教语言本身的暗示，仅听声音也能让人血脉偾张。但自从调教结束，他的语调就变得平板麻木，只不过尚在余韵中的男孩并不能分辨出来。  
　　男人按下墙上的绿色按钮，只说了句“做的不错，我叫人来给你清理”，便转身离开的昏暗的屋子。  
　　  
　　木子洋站在调教室的门口，低下头按了会儿手机，突然听到了什么细小的动静，抬头扫了一眼门上的牌子，正巧看到“使用中”三个字灭掉向内打开。于是他收了手机，转身就准备走。  
　　“诶哥哥，你怎么在这呢？”  
　　木子洋只来得及转了个身就被认了出来，只好又转了回去，鼻梁上不知道什么时候架了副墨镜，隔着黑乎乎的镜片打量刚从调教室里出来的男人——  
　　卜凡，22岁Z国人，6年前来到普曼岛，目前是一名金牌语言调教师，以出色的外表、强大的气场和高超的调教能力，与木子洋并列今年S榜榜首。  
　　凡是被卜凡调教过的M，极少会被主人退回，在这一点上木子洋也不得不服。  
　　“你那边先结束了？”  
　　卜凡出了调教室看到木子洋便脱下正经，换上了只有他们两人在一起时才会肆无忌惮流露出来的傻笑。而且相比工作时的寡言，他一见到木子洋便忍不住开启话唠模式。  
　　“哥哥、哥哥，走廊里这么黑，你戴个大墨镜能看得清楚嘛……”  
　　“你怎么不说话啊？”  
　　“哥哥？洋哥？师兄？学长？”  
　　“对了，这花送给你，早上我从老爹的花园里偷摘的。”  
　　木子洋一把推开凑到眼前恨不得贴到他身上的大型犬，抽走卜凡手里那支被他把玩了许久的红玫瑰，扔在地上踩了两脚。  
　　“滚，沾得一股骚气，老子才不要二手货！”  
　　卜凡这一听他哥是生气了啊，木子洋这人可能是没来普曼岛之前的十几年过得太顺遂，以至于但凡受了点气就必须马上撒出来，这和他平时喝假酒发假疯的感觉不一样。卜凡能感觉到他哥什么时候是真生气，自然也把握得住哄人开心的度。  
　　首先试探了一下，“咋啦，新人不听话顶撞你啦？”  
　　没反应再试探，“业绩下滑老爹找你谈话了？”  
　　“还是哥哥你今天没睡醒……”  
　　木子洋听得直冒火气，扯掉墨镜一把将卜凡按在墙上，照着脸上那喋喋不休的部位就吻了下去，发了狠的撕咬那两片诱人犯罪的嘴唇。  
　　卜凡一下子被亲懵了，直到那不属于自己的灵巧舌头探进来，一寸寸的舔舐他的上颚，勾着他的舌头交缠在一起，他才反应过来，顺从的配合起木子洋的索求。  
　　卜凡环住面前人的腰，稍稍岔开腿把自己放在略低于木子洋的高度上，仰着头任他施为。  
　　木子洋引着卜凡的舌头探到自己的嘴里，含着这可软可硬灵巧敏感的部位，舔了几下又用门牙轻轻的刮咬，紧接着，卜凡之前看了三个小时被春药搞得骚浪的M也丝毫没有反应裆部，立刻疾速的充血，从宽松恰好的西装裤下清楚的显露出形状来。  
　　木子洋感觉到了卜凡的变化，接吻的间隙中从喉咙里溢出短促的调笑声，随后趁卜凡不备突然狠狠地咬了一下他的舌尖。  
　　正逐渐浸入情欲之中的男人瞬间疼得清醒了，不过他还来不及把舌头收回去，木子洋便单手按住了他的后脑，收拢唇瓣用力一吸，似乎要就着卜凡舌尖被咬破的小口子，把他的灵魂也一并吸进自己温热的口腔内。  
　　做完这些，木子洋懒懒得睁开了眼，抵着卜凡后脑的手也收了力气，改为轻柔的揉着后颈，人也像用光了力气般把头压在卜凡的肩膀上，似有若无的在耳边吹气。  
　　卜凡下意识的撑住木子洋的身体，自己全身却僵硬的难以动弹。哦不，还是有一个地方在释放过后变软了一些的。  
　　他在三秒钟之前射了，仅仅是被木子洋吻了几下，连手都没动他就射了自己一裤子。  
　　木子洋察觉到人从高潮的余韵中清醒了过来，勾着嘴角贴着眼前红透的耳朵说：“卜凡凡，我的口技，和你相比怎么样？”  
　　“你用嘴让他射了，我也用嘴让你射了，你说我是不是要比你厉害一点。”  
　　他……他让谁射了？卜凡脑子有些迷糊一时没转过来，直到目光聚集了一些看到了眼前的调教室，才恍然大悟。  
　　卜凡花一上午时间专门调教了不听话的M这事，怕是被谁添油加醋的传进了木子洋的耳朵里，他哥是吃醋了啊，非要过来立立威。就方才他俩那动静，铁定让里边还没走的小M给听去了。  
　　卜凡叹了口气，他调教人是喂了春药的，最后射出来那是药性使然，但他刚才可是清醒着被他哥不到五分钟就亲射了啊。  
　　真是他亲祖宗，在外人面前一点面子都不给留，这要宣扬出去，说平时看上去人模人样的调教师卜凡凡是个快枪手，那他还能活吗？  
　　木子洋那就是专门适配于卜凡的人体春药啊，舔一下就欲火焚身。  
　　久久听不到回答，木子洋伸手摸到前面，不轻不重的在那逐渐恢复精神的器官上掐了一把。卜凡浑身一机灵，立马按住了木子洋试图作妖的手，服软道：“哥哥，你最厉害。”  
　　倒吸一口凉气才接着解释道：“里边那个是高价送过来‘培训’的，有你在身边我哪有心思看别人啊。再说我调教人就动动嘴，你可是直接动手的，要吃醋也是我先吃醋吧。”  
　　“我调教人用药，哥哥你可是从来不用的！”  
　　卜凡本来还觉得木子洋生气了，那便毫无疑问的就是他的错，但是转过头一想又觉得冤枉死了，于是直接从口袋里掏出磁卡，随意刷开了身后一间空闲的调教室，搂住人、进屋、锁门、压到床上，身手敏捷的让人目眩。  
　　木子洋任由卜凡压在身上，屈膝插进卜凡两腿之间，精瘦的腰胯一顶，慢慢的贴着卜凡的下身摩擦勾火。  
　　“怎么着，金牌调教师今天也要给我上一课吗？”  
　　“可是我这人比较耐受啊，光靠嘴是不能让我高潮的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
